Dreaming and Props
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: *One-shot* This is a Pewdiepie/Cryaotic pairing! Hope you enjoy! :D


**Hello everyone reading this! I love this ship and wanted to have a go at writing it and messing with people's heads!**

**Sorry for any mistakes or unrealistic occurences, I was bored and I was inspired! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Pewdiepie was doing the usual, recording himself playing awesome games for his loyal bros. He was currently playing 'Prop hunt' with Minx, Ken, Mark and…Cry.

He loved playing this game with his friends…except when his incredible disguises were discovered! It was like the more awesome he was at hiding, the easier it was for them to find him.

He was on the same team as Minx and Ken at the moment, hiding as props. Minx was being as sly as…well as sly as a minx, Ken was being ominous and blending in well while Pewds was being his daring self and was disguised as his forever more, mortal enemy…_barrels._

He couldn't help his laughter when Mark killed Ken and began singing a dramatic version of a popular pop song. Pewds was usually the first to die.

Another burst of laughter escaped his lips as the icon that Minx was now out of the game appeared. He had caught glimpses of her following Mark and Cry around, loving how oblivious they were to a can following them.

It was now all down to him.

There was over a minute left of the game and the hunters were nowhere to be seen. He didn't want to give his bro's a boring video, so he came out of his spot and began hunting down…the hunters.

"Where are you?!" Mark exclaimed as he was most likely desperately looking for him. He was the most hilarious when he got competitive.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pewds replied in a creepy tone as he turned into a small lamp.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mark repeated, louder. Pewds flinched as the loud voice blasted through his headphones.

"What the fuck! You broke my headphones!" Cry shouted, although not as loud as Mark.

Pewds couldn't help the smile that appeared at the sound of his voice.

There was something about Cry that made Pewds constantly think about him. From his voice to his personality.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he sometimes fell asleep at night, listening to Cry's game plays. It was a secret that not even Marzia knew about.

There was just something about his voice that lulled him to sleep.

The sound of Marks voice blaring through his headphones reminded him that he was being recorded and that he had a huge smile on his face. He returned his attention to the game, deciding to think about Cry when he _wasn't _being recorded.

He heard Minx and Ken laughing at Mark and Cry. Pewds was shocked when he focused on the conversation.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Mark screamed, sounding frantic as time ticked away.

Forty five seconds left.

"Shit dude! I'm going to need new headphones after this!" Cry said, sounding annoyed? "Maybe if you say PLEASE, Pewdie might answer!" Another smile spread across Pewds face. Goddamn it! So much editing to do later!

"Thank you, _Cry_!" Pewds finally spoke.

"Cry go over there! I'm going to use my eagle vision to find this-THERE HE IS!" Pewds began frantically running as he noticed Mark shooting at him.

"What is he?" Cry said. Minx and ken now quiet but stifled laughter could still be heard.

"He's a lamp!" Pewds smiled as he switched to a can and was hiding in the shadows of a dark room.

Mark entered the room, with only ten percent life left.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch!" Mark screamed as he began picking things up and tossing them aside. Pewds laughed along with Ken and Minx as Mark began making…disgruntled noises when he couldn't find Pewds.

Cry entered the room now and began searching with Mark.

"Am I in the perfect spot, or what?" Pewds asked his teammates who he envisioned were on the floor laughing as there was no way they could breathe from the amount of laughter he could hear.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Minx told him, her laughing becoming quieter.

"Yeah, they'll never-never mind!" Ken said.

Pewds heard shooting than his screen informed him that he was dead.

"WHO SHOT ME?!" Pewds shouted. Mark was on the other side of the room.

"Way to go Cry!" Mark congratulated his team-mate.

Pewdie felt betrayed. "YOU TRAITOR!" He bellowed into his microphone, not caring that he most likely deafened his friends.

There was a number of voices voicing their annoyance that Pewds was being too loud, but he didn't care. Cry remained silent, like the traitor he was.

"Well that was fun." Ken said, oblivious to Pewdiepie's annoyance.

"Who wants to play again?" said Mark, sounding like he was stretching.

Usually Pewds would be the first to say he would, but he was no longer in the mood.

"I…um…hear Marzia calling me! Later guys!" Pewds then left his friends, ignoring the many comments that he was whipped and insults towards him being a sore loser.

He turned off the computer and put away his equipment. Marzia was in Italy, visiting her parents. He was home alone with his two pugs, Edgar and Puga who were now curled on top of each other on HIS side of the couch!

He sighed as he went to the fridge to get food. He always ate before he played games, but he was always somehow starving after eating.

As soon as he opened the fridge, he heard frantic paws hitting the floor, heading to the kitchen. Looks like he wasn't the only one who was hungry.

Turning around, he saw Edgar and Puga staring at him, pleading with him for food.

He felt bad for them so decided to go and get them food. It took him five seconds to find it…he couldn't help but think that if he were in a game, he would have spent ages looking at the pointless things, making fun of their existence.

Normally he would make silly voices, narrating what he was doing, but Cry's betrayal sucked the fun out of him.

He didn't know why it hurt him so much. He was nearly always the first to die in prop hunt. But here he was. Acting like a bitch because one of his friends who was constantly in his head had betrayed him.

He sighed as he angrily opened the dog food and served it on a plate for his two pugs. What it must like to be a pug. No worries or bothers. Especially no Cry's!

**_Three hours later_**

There was a rapping at the door. Pewdiepie had fallen asleep on the couch, his two pugs entangled in his legs, fast asleep.

Pewds stretched as he tried to free his legs without disturbing his pugs. He was amused as they just slumped back onto the cushions.

He groggily walked towards the door that was being knocked on. He pushed his fingers through his original hairstyle that no one could re create.

He was getting annoyed by the sound of the door. It was dark out and Pewds hoped that the bitch slap he was about to give was deemed deserved.

He pulled back the door to reveal Cry.

Pewds didn't realize that it was raining, of course it was England. It was more surprising when it _wasn't_ raining.

Cry was drenched to the skin in his clothes, which was odd for the weather.

He wore dark jeans, converse and a white t-shirt that was soaked through, revealing his body underneath.

Pewd's had to restrain himself from staring at what looked like abs under the soaked t-shirt, to meet Cry's eyes.

"Hey Felix." Cry said calmly, as though it was normal to show up at night unannounced, in the rain wearing practically revealing clothes.

"Cry?" Pewds voice heavy with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" It was clear that he was freezing as his body was clearly shaking with cold.

"Want to come in?"

"Please!" Cry scurried past Pewds into the heat of his home.

Pewdiepie closed the door, not wanting Edgar or Puga to run away or an evil axe murderer to waltz in.

He entered the kitchen to see Cry hunched over with his arms crossed. Pewds forgot his earlier anger and went to his room to get Cry clean and dry clothes.

They were more or less the same size, so it wasn't much of an issue.

Pewds returned to the kitchen with a bundle of clothes that contained jeans, underwear, socks and a shirt. He handed them to Cry who shook his head vigorously. This confused Pewds.

"I-I won't be staying long." Cry vaguely explained.

"O-key?" Pewds placed the bundle on the counter and turned to Cry to explain further.

Cry nervously played at the hem of his shirt, annoying Pewds.

"Well?" Pewds wanted Cry to say whatever he needed to say.

"Um…where's Marzia?"

"Italy visiting family." Pewds said without thinking.

"I thought you said she was calling you earlier?"

"She was…on the phone." Pewds quickly lied.

Cry frowned "Oh…Um…You seemed upset earlier…" Cry mumbled as he walked around the kitchen and into the joint sitting room.

Pewds saw his phone on the couch, it had Cry's Youtube account open. Cry noticed as well.

"Were you watching one of my videos?"

"Um…yeah…" Pewds lied. He was listening to one of Cry's creepypasta stories. He wasn't sure why he always fell asleep listening to them at night.

Cry took a deep breath before speaking.

"Pew- Felix." Cry said in a serious tone. "I need to tell you something and I need you to hear me out, okay?" Pewds nodded.

Cry opened his mouth to speak before closing it. Pewds was becoming annoyed and impatient.

"Will you just say it and stop being a little bitch!" Pewds exclaimed in frustration.

"It's a long story…" Cry mumbled again.

"Give me the short version." Pewds persisted. All he wanted was to go back to sleep!

Cry seemed to be battling something within himself before a look of determination crossed his features.

"Fine! I love you Felix!" Cry then strode towards Pewds, cupped his face and crushed his lips against Pewdiepie's.

And that is where Pewdiepie's dream ended that night.

Or did it?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? please leave a review!**

**In Pewdiepie's words:**

***Brofist* Bu-eye!**


End file.
